


Downhill

by Iammissingautumn



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Ancom convinces Commie to get high, Leftist unity, M/M, Neo-pronouns, basically ancom yearning, nicknames Mean smth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iammissingautumn/pseuds/Iammissingautumn
Summary: Ancom gets a chance to get high with Commie and it gets kinda existential.
Relationships: Anarcho-Communism/Communism (Centricide)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Downhill

The two in the room barely noticed it but the smoke made it stuffy. And if Ancap were to open the door it would come pouring out. It was one of the few times Ancom had been able to convince Commie to smoke with him. Ancom had turned on some shuffled spotify playlist on low in the background. It had been a stressful day and qui liked seeing Commie smoke, it was always funny at the least, even though he didn’t have the most. 

Ancom took a bigger hit this time, in half attempt to flex but also because qui found simple enjoyment in this smoking tradition. Felt almost magical. The song behind was building up in this soft kind of way and it made quem feel like qui wasn’t touching a damn thing. Like qui was floating away, yet Commie kept quem hooked to not go too far out. 

Qui sang the line “ _Hey man, isn’t it poetic that the sky is all we leave behind?_ ” 

The smoke was mostly out after the first line, but qui still found happiness in the stupid thing. It was something qui would hide around anyone else, yet with Commie it was different. It was half why qui came out to him in the first place. He was a bit easier to handle, more accepting. Made quis life easier in the grand scheme of things. 

Commie threw his head back and scoffed. Eyes more focused on the popcorn ceiling as he shook his head, leaning back on his hands away from Ancom. 

“What, Commie?” 

“I just do not get that. It is dumb. Untrue. I would never only leave behind a couple of stars for the sky. For one, I can not make stars nor did I make the sky. And for two, I would leave behind an amazing government system. One that would stand tall and support many people as it allowed us all to be equal. That is much more than stars.” 

Ancom cocked quis head, attempting to focus more on his words and how he sat than anything else. Because as much as qui enjoyed smoking, weed was more of a truth elixir than alcohol had ever been for quem. 

“Mmmm, I guess Tankie. But the thing is that… as much as we hope that our movements will leave behind something long lasting, that’s not always the case. We can’t always keep things strong after death.” Ancom laid back on quis back, looking up at the ceiling as well. Hoping it would stop any uncontrolled impulses. 

“Sometimes, despite how much we prepare, what we made will fall and our efforts... will only have done so much. And after that what we did was useless, and then all we have are the stars. The small blimps of influence we left that still matters will be small. Like a few bright stars in the sky.” Ancom’s head fell to look at Tankie, only to find him staring back. Which left qui captivated for a moment before going back up to the ceiling. 

“Anarkiddie?” 

“Yeah, Tankie?” 

“You’ve been spending too much time with Apoliticism. They’re wrong.” 

There’s a moment's pause and Ancom searches for  _ something  _ to reply with. But before qui even can start to get a word out, qui feel Tankie grab quis hand. Which sends a jolt through Ancom’s spine and they look over to him. Searching for an answer to the action yet only meeting his eyes and immediately finding quimself lost to them. 

“What we do matters. What you get done will last. You will leave behind much more than a few stars, you will leave galaxy, Anarkiddie. And you will do great.”


End file.
